In telecommunications and/or information technology data centers, panels with system hardware components, such as switches, servers, routers, power supplies, wiring and/or cabling connections, and the like, are typically secured to upright racks or enclosures. Typically, the panels are secured to the upright racks using cage nuts and mounting screws, which require the use of tools, thereby complicating installation.